


Sun, Sea, Sand and Skin

by DancingDreams



Series: 30 Days of OTP [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Back rubs, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Oppa Kink, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Sunscreen, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDreams/pseuds/DancingDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun gets himself and Kai kicked off the beach. </p>
<p>It was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Sea, Sand and Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss (Naked) |Rating: |Pairing: SeKai |

**_Sun, Sea, Sand and Skin_ **

 

"I don't want to."  
  
  
"Sehun."  
  
  
"Don't 'Sehun' me Kai. I mean it. No."  
  
  
"Don't be such a baby, I just want to see my gorgeous boyfriend sprawled across the golden sand."  
  
  
"Sand goes everywhere. It'll be gross."  
  
  
"But-"  
  
  
"No buts."  
  
  
"There'll be plenty of butts."  
  
  
"You just want to get naked in public and not get arrested for it."  
  
  
"You know me so well, come on you promised you'd go to the beach with me."  
  
  
"When I didn't know what beach it was!"  
  
  
"Exactly! I'm not just a sexy face, I'm smart too."  
  
  
"I hate you."  
  
  
"I love you too Sweetie."  
  
  
  
  
  
Within ten minutes Kai makes sure Sehun's surrounded by sea, sun, sand and skin.  
  
  
_Sehun hates the beach._  
  
  
_Sehun hates sand._  
  
  
Sehun hates the sun.  
  
  
Sehun hates sitting naked on a beach towel on the beach surrounded by naked people he doesn't  know.  
  
  
  


Sehun hates just how gorgeous Kai looks with his hair wet and dripping, sea water clinging to every taut muscle as Kai walks towards him, _equally naked_. Sehun has to pull his beach towel around himself, because there are bound to be rules about being aroused on nudist beaches.  
  
  
"Put more suncream on. You'll burn." Sehun pretended to look around, but seeing an aging man in his late fifties bending over was _not_ something he wanted burned into his retinas.  
  
  
"Do it for me." Kai threw the bottle of sunscreen so it landed in the sand beside Sehun's thigh, before flinging himself face first onto his beach towel laid out beside Sehun,  a small "Oww" leaving his pouted lips.  
  
  
"Fine."  Sehun wrapped the towel tightly around himself before sitting on the backs of Kai's still wet thighs, popping the cap of the sunscreen. Sehun deliberated for all of thirty seconds on heating the cream in his hands, but a little payback for making him come to a _god damn_ nudist beach, and for forcing him into being **_naked_** on said _god damn_ nudist beach,  was exactly what Kai deserved.  Kai squealed and wriggled in the sand, like a fish out of water, trying to escape the cold the Sehun was dribbling over his back, but failing.  
  
  
"SEHUN GET OFF ME! YOU LITTLE SHIT HEAD! THAT SHIT IS COLD!" Kai whined and twisted, yelling at the top of his lungs. Sehun dissolved into a fit of giggles at his boyfriend's discomfort, forgetting, momentarily,  he was currently kind of very naked, and straddling his kind of very highly attractive naked boyfriend on what  was a  very public, very crowded beach.

  
"Never."  Sehun playfully hit Kai's shoulder to get him to lie still, dropping the bottle onto Kai's towel.  
  
  
"I hate you." Kai muttered under his breath, head buried in his arms.  
  
  
"I thought you loved me?" Sehun smirked, rubbing the sunscreen in with one finger.   
  


"I thought so too." Kai blew a raspberry, enjoying the weight of Sehun over him, Sehun touching him.  
  
  
  
"Meanie." Sehun rubbed a little harder, trying to get the sunscreen to absorb into Kai's almost mark free skin, the small bruise just visible under Kai's lower left rib, perfectly placed in Sehun's opinion, though that had nothing to do with how he'd put it there himself. Sehun switched his approach from using just two fingers to using the palms of his hands, hoping Kai would find himself with a similar problem to Sehun himself, and want to head back to their hotel room, if the soft whines and groans of Kai from under him were anything to go by, it wouldn't be too long.  
  
  
"Sehun, stop, please, I'm getting a problem, and I know you have one too. I can feel it." Kai whined.  
  
  
"Nope, you're at my mercy right now. I like it." Sehun couldn't help but smirk from above Kai.  
  
  
"You won't like it if I withhold sex the rest of our trip."  
  
  
"You wouldn't do it." Sehun trailed his fingers between Kai's ribs, something he knew turned the other on.  
  
  
"You are such a dick."  
  
  
"You love my dick."  
  
  
"Almost as much as you love mine." Kai sniggered, his hands gripping Sehun's knees.  
  
  
"You wish." Sehun scoffed at his boyfriend.  
  
  
"Oh Oppa, Kai Oppa please, please, please, I'm so-"  
  
  
"Shut the fuck up now." Sehun had flushed a deep shade of red, he knew, _one time_ dressing up in a maid outfit, and _all_ the times after that, would come back to haunt him.  
  
  
"But Op- oww," Kai rolled over from under Sehun, flipping the younger and pinning him to the sand, one of his hands easily wrapping around Sehun's thin wrists, the other hooked around Sehun's left knee pulling Sehun's leg around his waist. "This isn't an abusive relationship, no violence. Apologise."  
  
  
"No. You shouldn't be saying shit like that in public." Sehun blew his fringe from his face.  
  
  
"No one is paying attention stop being such a baby."  
  
  
"Everyone is watching. I'm absolutely gorgeous and _very_ naked right now, in public." Sehun panted slightly from beneath Kai, emphasis on the naked, his lips parted, tongue quickly rushing out to lick his lips. "A good boyfriend wouldn't let these prying eyes fall upon me in my naked, uh, glory."  
  
  
"You are." Kai leant in kissing the younger, "Don't worry, I won't let them." Kai pressed another kiss to Sehun's cheek,  dropping most of his weight on top of him, a gasp escaping Sehun as their cocks rubbed against each other. Kai couldn't help but smirk as Sehun's other leg wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. Any annoyance Sehun felt towards his _sexy_ boyfriend evaporated under the hot summer sun because, _oh god_ , Kai knew just how much tongue, teeth and pressure to use to turn _his_ Sehun into a pile of goo under him on the sand. (Though if you asked Sehun he belonged to no man.)  
  
  
Sehun was unbelievably hard in a short amount of time, maybe he had some unknown voyeuristic kink,  and he couldn't help but whine and pull Kai closer, his hips lifting to gain any kind of friction, the towel under him not covering anything anymore, not that Sehun remembered they were on a crowded beach.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you both to leave the beach immediately. You are making others uncomfortable." An awkward looking lifeguard, the only one with any clothes on stood, his hair cut short, skin tanned from sitting in the sun all day, arms rippling with obvious defined muscle, unlike Sehun's own scrawny frame.  
  
  
  
"Oh." Sehun breathed. "Okay."  
  
  
"Oh indeed." The lifeguard turned and walked back in the direction of the lifeguard station located in the middle of the beach.  
  
  
"Fuck.  That was embarrassing Kai." Sehun covered his face with his hands, mortified.  
  
  
"That was fun." Sehun could hear the stupid smirk Kai undoubtedly had on his face echoed in his voice.  
  
  
"You're a dick." Sehun pushed Kai off, pulling his towel around his waist and grabbing his bag, standing up and storming off to the changing rooms that lined the length of the beach.  
  
  
"I love you too baby." Kai smirked, gathering the rest of their things and following his angry boyfriend off the beach.  
  
  
  
And, _hopefully_ back to their hotel room.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> The link for Part 3 in the series doesn't seem to be working, it can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4581150


End file.
